


Everything before 'I'll see you at Hogwarts'/霍格沃茨再见之前

by ljlcer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: As well as Everything about this:“Hello,” said the boy/young man, “Hogwarts, too?”So Harry just came across Draco again at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, weeks after the War.Luckily they were stil both going to Hogwart.





	Everything before 'I'll see you at Hogwarts'/霍格沃茨再见之前

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向，微德哈，可以当友情/敌情看

每次迈入对角巷都像是一个梦，哈利想道。

上一次是为了韦斯莱笑话商店重新开张帮忙（大家更多地地是为了陪着弗雷德）才在战后首次故地重游，而他们的笑话商店绝不是唯一一家忙着重振旗鼓的铺子。那些规模不大的餐饮摊位是最先恢复的一批，和他同去的每个人都得到一杯免费招待的冰淇淋，这让哈利不太好意思，但咽下那勺和5年前的口味别无二致的甜点时，他关于这次战争取胜的满足感还是达到了巅峰。

这一次，哈利独自到来，因为他想要珍惜最后一次为开学做准备的机会，放任自己偶尔迷失在毫无头绪的回忆里去。尽管这只是一次期中休假*后的开学，巷子里还是有不少折扣通告和兴奋不已的学生——几天之后，霍格沃茨将要重新向每个梅林垂青的孩子打开大门。

略微留长的额发和代替了眼镜的咒语使哈利得以不被认出地游荡在街头。丽痕最好是最后再去，药店里人有点多——于是哈利选择了相对没什么顾客的摩金夫人长袍专卖店。  
也许多数重新开学的学生并不需要新校袍，但是哈利当然需要。他有一阵子没有穿过校袍了，他残存的那些旧袍子就算还能被找到，可能也不会再合身。  
他开始想念那身简简单单的黑衣。他和两位挚友在流亡途中都几乎没有穿过黑色：也许像他们那样被迫躲躲藏藏的人自然就会注意到，黑袍无论在白天还是夜里都太显眼了，那次在石楠地……

哈利推开店门，后堂尽头的那个背影猛地敲断了他的思路。

黑袍真的有那么显眼吗？  
一定是那头淡金色的问题吧。  
还是他已经能自动根据对方肩膀背面的轮廓在脑海里拼出一个面色苍白、瘦削的年轻人了？

哈利随着店员的指示走到另一个凳子上，一路几乎屏着呼吸。

他还以为这位马尔福少爷真的会去德姆斯特朗，或者干脆不再接受公共教育。尽管德拉科本人最终被判无罪，至少舆论依旧对他全家非常不友好（有理有据）。  
他再次走进霍格沃茨也许比谁都难，哈利一边想一边把视线收回自己的脚尖，在凳子上站稳。

然后他听到不远处传来一声小小的抽气。好吧，德拉科也一眼就认出他了。

两个人就这样沉默着，并且拒绝看向对方。哈利因强行让脸朝向正面而感到脖颈僵硬得隐隐作痛。

他们第一次相遇时，都是站在凳子上还没有摩金夫人高的小毛孩子，嘴里聊着分院和魁地奇之类轻松愉快的事情（尽管氛围算不上全然友好），好奇地打量彼此，期待着人生中的第一套校袍。

一个店员走进来，一边继续给德拉科的样袍下摆固定尺寸，一边招呼着哈利。这店员听说他也要校袍，便心照不宣地笑笑，又转回门后去了。

哈利突然意识到，这可能是自己的最后一套校袍了——它一路陪着自己“长大”，到现在终于固定在了某个尺寸，看上去仿佛有第一套的两倍长。  
7年时光消逝得如此迅速吗？  
那我还是不是我？……他还是不是他呢？

哈利偷眼瞄着德拉科来回挪动的足尖。

德拉科比7年前沉默多了，他心想。  
现在看来，他们第一次相遇时的德拉科几乎是个热情洋溢的孩子，对他这个陌生的同龄人充满好奇，不断地发问，又不停地谈起自己的情况——那一天的德拉科是不是还期待着之后和这个没来得及问出姓名的同学霍格沃茨再见来着？

真可惜，才第一次见面，自己就决定不喜欢他。

……我还是不是我？他还是不是他呢？

德拉科停止了脚下的小动作——哈利知道他终于下了决心要离开这凝固的尴尬——于是哈利赶在对方迈步之前冲口而出：

“喂，”年轻人说，“也是去上霍格沃茨吗?” **

 

//  
……可以完美End了的分割线……下面都是强行发糖……

//

 

他有双太绿太绿的眼睛，让人一望进去就无法自已地想要和这眼睛深处的灵魂对话。这是德拉科最讨厌救世主波特的地方。  
而眼镜的缺席无疑放大了这个缺点。

…………

德拉科强忍下第四次想要在伦敦的闹市区直接幻影移形的冲动。  
他不该突发奇想对波特坦白自己从没真正接触过麻瓜的伦敦。  
波特一脸心虚，怪低落地承认他自己也没怎么体验过作为大都市的伦敦，不过，建议他俩可以一起转转看，就当是冒险了。  
听起来就很狮院的建议，德拉科当然是拒绝了。

“那……我们，我们就到霍格沃茨再见了？”波特有点迟疑地问。  
德拉科更不该鬼使神差地抗拒“到霍格沃茨再见”的念头，结果跟着无所不能的波特在伦敦连环迷路。  
因为对方坚持使用麻瓜的蠢方法解决问题（“不，不，打电话特别方便，我看比双向镜更……电话，是【电话】”），德拉科只好站在一边等着救世主波特给天才格兰杰打电话求援。  
“……好好好，我投降，其实我正和德拉科在一起……对，赫敏你就别嘲笑我们了……”

等等，他什么时候开始在朋友面前叫他“德拉科”了？  
不对，他是不是当面也这样称呼自己来着？！  
不，这不魔法。

“你怎么变得这么……乖啊？”走着走着，黑头发的向导停下来扭头问他：“累了吗？”  
德拉科摇摇头继续往前走。被死敌这么轻轻松松随随便便地叫名字还大吃一惊也太丢分了，要怎么扳回一局呢？

“不是、德拉科，你看你要是——”

“——哈利。闭嘴。”

他的死敌来不及合上的嘴巴和逐渐涨红的脸颊看上去非常、非常完美，简直是满月正当头时的流液草。  
为这凯歌的前奏而骄傲自得也是应该的。  
于是他当着哈利的面扬起了嘴角。

【完】

 

**这篇文本来应该停在哈利向德科拉问出曾经德拉科问哈利的第一句话这里的，停在这会是一篇更好的文，但不是一篇更好的糖。既然好不容易写了篇（第一篇吧？）德哈，就忍不住要发糖。

*休假是指夏季学期的期中break，大致在五月末六月初。（这样安排应该可以对上原作的时间？）

**Author's Note:**

> 既然霍格沃茨之战是98年五月二日，很有可能哈利这届学生根本就不会重新“复读”一年了，他们等到6月底就能自然毕业了来着。不过对于大部分要考NEWT的毕业生而言，或许他们确实还需要复读，经过充分的备考再在下一年应试？


End file.
